Storage spaces, such as cabinets, are typically unlit. The spaces may not be wired for lighting or may be too small to install after-market permanent lighting. These spaces could be lit by a portable light strip, capable of being positioned within the space and able to adequately light it. The light strip, once positioned, may be activated by a sensor so that illumination occurs upon a desired “on” condition, such as the cabinet door opening. The sensor may also turn off the light strip when the cabinet door closes, recognizing the “off” condition or after a preselected time interval in order to conserve energy. Sensors using physical contact to sense “on/off” conditions, such as plunger switches currently exist. These types of switches may require specific orientations or locations to allow the physical contact. “Smart” sensors, such as optical sensors, provide more flexibility requiring merely line-of-sight to recognize on/off conditions, such as a cabinet door opening/closing. The use of light-emitting diodes (LED's) for illumination typically provide a more efficient light source than filament or fluorescent based lighting. The increased efficiency may provide a longer life span for a disposable or rechargeable power supply, such as a battery.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an LED array comprises a plurality of LED's attached to a strip and a sensor for activating the LED strip. Activation of the array illuminates the plurality of LED's. In another illustrative embodiment, the strip is selectively fastenable to various surfaces using fasteners, such as adhesives or screws, for example. The fasteners allow the LED array to be positioned within areas that may require lighting, such as cabinets.
In another illustrative embodiment, the sensor, e.g., an optical sensor, recognizes a desired “on” condition for activating the LED strip, such as when a cabinet door opens, for example. The sensor also recognizes a desired “off” condition, such as when the cabinet door closes. The sensor can also illustratively be configured to deactivate the LED strip after a preselected interval of time has elapsed. In another illustrative embodiment, an infra-red (IR) light sensor can be used to detect “on/off” conditions for the LED strip. In another illustrative embodiment, a controller can be used in connection with other circuitry to control an LED array based upon the response provided by a sensor. In another illustrative embodiment, the controller can be used to intermittently power the IR light sensor allowing power consumption to be reduced.
In another illustrative embodiment, the LED array includes an ambient light detection circuit. The ambient light detection circuit is used to detect the situation when the IR sensor is saturated by ambient light, which can cause the LED array to be deactivated even when the IR sensor is not receiving infra-red light from the infra-red light source.
In another illustrative embodiment, the strip may be tethered to the sensor allowing the same to be spaced apart from the strip. This embodiment, for example, may allow the strip to fasten to a cabinet's ceiling, while the sensor is positioned to monitor the opening/closing of the cabinet door. In another illustrative embodiment, the sensor, LED's, and any control circuitry are all contained within a housing. The housing is selectively fastenable to surfaces such as a cabinet ceiling, for example. The LED's are directed at the cabinet interior and the sensor faces the associated cabinet door. The sensor recognizes the cabinet door is opened causing activation of the LED's. In another illustrative embodiment, the sensor is integrally formed with the strip, allowing the strip to be portable and used in a fashion such as a flashlight. In another illustrative embodiment, the LED's are driven by a high-efficiency circuit configured to minimize power consumption from a battery pack, or other power-supplying device.
Additional features and advantages of the sensor-controlled LED array will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the sensor-controlled LED array as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the sensor-controlled LED array, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the sensor-controlled LED array in any manner.